Concrete Angel
by cowgirl97
Summary: Briana Quinn is tired of her old life. She and her friend Lacey Sullivan decide to run away to live with Briana's aunt. They meet the Quileutes; one of them becomes more important to Briana than breathing. She'd go back to her old life just to please him.
1. Chapter 1 Breakaway

**A/N Hey people this is my first fan fiction, so when you review, give me any thoughts. It can be nice, mean, cruel, hurtful, super awesome … yeah, you get it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All things from Twilight go to Stephenie Meyer. The song, Breakaway, belongs to Kelly Clarkson.**

Chapter One- Breakaway

My life was hard. That's how I always put it. When I was young, my parents died in a car crash. The neighbors who found their bodies then dragged me (and I mean that more literally than you think) to my grandfather's house. I hated him.

_Hate is such a strong word._

Fine. I strongly despised him.

_Oh boy._

Shut up. No one needs to listen to you right now. Anyways, my grandfather was rich. He owned a huge mansion and almost all the stores and buildings in my city. Around him, I always had to be perfect.

Perfect hair.

Perfect smile.

Perfect remarks.

He even tried to set me up with guys he approved of. The last boy I dated was nothing like the person he said he was. Instead, he bossed me around like I was his maid, here to serve him as he wished. If I didn't obey, he smacked me. Or worse.

No one really thought much about it when I showed up at school with a purple and black bruise around my eye. I was clumsy. I'd had the same exact mark when a field hockey ball got launched into the air and I happened to be in its flight path.

Of course, Lacey noticed. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone. She was my best friend. More than that, she was like my sister. We told each other everything. This is why I went straight to her when I'd gotten an invitation from my Aunt Emily to come live with her in La Push, Washington for awhile. Well, I went to her second, since I had to ask my grandfather's permission first. And, of course, he had said no. So I was going to Lacey for advice.

"Lace, I want to go. I need to go!" I exclaimed.

She patted her bed, telling me to sit down next to her. "I know you do, Bri. I'm just trying to think of a way for you to go."

I sighed and laid down next to her. I stared at the familiar cracks on her bedroom ceiling. I knew for a fact there were exactly six of them that were caused by me. "Even if my grandfather had said yes, I still would have had to get away from Christopher. You and I both know the only way I could escape him was if I ran away."

Lacey jumped to her feet and turned to me, a triumphant look on her face. "Briana, that's it! You can run away. Emily already sent you tickets."

I sat up, staring awe-struck at my best friend. "That's brilliant!"

"I know," Lacey said, flipping her straight, brown hair over her shoulder, imitating the snobby girls at our school. I was going to miss that when I left. Suddenly, an idea hit me.

"Hey Lace. Aunt Em sent me two tickets, one for me, one for my grandfather."

"Well, I guess one will have to go to waste."

"No… how 'bout you come with me?"

"Bri! Are you serious?"

"As serious as the Joker," I smiled, saying one of our many inside jokes.

"Omighosh! You are the best!" Lacey squealed and hugged me. We jumped up and down, giggling like four-year-olds, fantasizing about how fun it will be to go on a road trip together.

A few days later, we were on plane, flying to Seattle, where Aunt Emily's fiancée, Sam Uley, would pick us up. Lacey's mom and dad had agreed to let her go with me, in full knowledge that I was running away. They were the kind of parents who let there kids go with the flow. They would cover for me, telling my grandfather there was no point chasing after me with all his work, and they would ship us the rest of our things that we had to leave behind later.

Aunt Emily also knew we were running away. So she had gone to the liberty of furnishing a room that Lacey and I would share. And as for Christopher… well, I was never going to see him again, so I dumped him in a text message:

**Hey Chris, it's me, Briana. I just wanted to say I'm dumping you. I would say it's been nice knowing you, but it really hasn't been. So l8r 4eva. **

Cruel, I know, but he'd already caused me pain, so why should I spare him? I was a free woman now.

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change _

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway…_

**Please read and review! I hope that the song I chose left you with the right mood. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 HeCouldBeTheOne

**A/N I'm supplying you with two chapters (just 'cause I love writing this story) so you better give me good reviews! Or I'll find you…just kidding! I would never do that. Or would I? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything involving Twilight. The song belongs to Hannah Montana (never thought I'd say that).**

Chapter Two- He Could Be the One

We arrived in the Seattle airport around 4 o'clock in the evening. A little jumpy because we were nervous, Lacey and I grabbed our luggage and lugged (now I understand where that word comes from) them to the lobby of the airport.

"How do we know what he looks like?" Lacey asked. 'He' obviously was supposed to be Sam.

"I've seen pictures. Look for a tall guy."

"Oh, well if he's tall he shouldn't be hard to find."

I laughed and punched her lightly on the shoulder. We walked slowly, scanning the faces in the crowd until I noticed him standing off to the right, behind everyone else. I grabbed Lacey's hand and towed her over to Sam.

He smiled as we approached, and I couldn't help but notice that he looked like he was a natural leader. 'Wonder why that is' I thought.

When we got close enough, he extended his hand out to me and said, "You must be Briana."

I shook his hand and said, "So you must be Sam. Unless you're someone else here to abduct us?" I teased him, raising my eyebrows to add an effect. He laughed a loud, almost booming laugh. It reminded of a gathering drum.

"I can assure you, I am Sam."

"You wouldn't happen to have green eggs and ham, would ya Sam?" Lacey joked, causing him to laugh again. She held her hand out to him. "I'm Lacey Sullivan, Briana's best friend."

"Nice to meet you, Lacey," Sam said, smiling as he shook her hand. "Well, c'mon let's get you two home." He picked up our bags (one each), despite our complaints. We followed him out to his car, which was a navy blue Tacoma. He put our bags in the back and we squished in the front seat, Sam driving (of course), me in the middle, and Lacey on the other end.

"So," Sam said as we merged onto the highway, "you two are running away. Care to explain?"

"Well, I'm sure you heard about what happened to my parents," I started, waiting for him to confirm my assumption.

"I did," he said, nodding his head once.

"Yeah, so I had to go live with my grandfather who I…"

_Be nice. You're grandfather worked hard to get in the position that he's in. Don't degrade him just because he's not the best influence!_

"…well, we don't exactly get along. Living with him just wasn't the kind of life I wanted. Always controlling me. He even chose boys he wanted me to date. The last one was the worst," I said, absent mindedly stroking a scar that ran down my left arm from when he scratched me with a nail filer.

Unfortunately, Sam noticed. "He hurt you?" Sam asked with an edge in his voice.

Desperate to keep things light, I tried to make a joke out of it. "Yeah, but I don't mind. I laugh at pain. Ha!"

It worked; Sam's mouth turned up at the corners. "Well, go on," he urged.

"After I got Aunt Emily's invitation to come here, I asked my grandfather, and he said no. So then Lacey thought that since I wasn't happy, maybe I should run away. Her parents are gurus or something, so they let her come with me. They're also covering for me."

"Can't your grandfather send someone looking for you?"

"It won't matter because in a few days I turn eighteen. If Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan can hold him off 'til Friday, I'll be free."

"I see. And where do you fit into this?" Sam asked, glancing at Lacey.

"I came along for the thrill." She grinned at Sam and he grinned back.

"Lacey's birthday is the day after mine, actually," I said.

"Do you rub it in often?"

"Yes, everyday almost."

"Well," Lacey said, a little smile on her lips, "you won't be laughing when you're fifty!"

"Hmm," I said, tapping my chin, pretending that I was thinking. I shook my head vigorously and said, "Nope. I'll still be laughing."

Sam laughed loudly, and soon Lacey and I were going back and forth in a playful argument, all the tension evaporating (or, whatever little tension there was) as we laughed and got to know each other better.

Later, around 6:30, Sam pulled his truck up into the driveway of a little house that looked very cozy.

"We got lucky," Sam murmured as he cut the engine.

"How?" Lacey and I asked in unison.

"We beat the boys here. You'll get to meet everybody soon enough. But let's get inside so Emily will know not to feed everything to those pigs."

Lacey and I laughed and grabbed our bags, which Sam then grabbed out of our hands, chuckling as we argued that we were strong enough to carry them. Sam led us up the steps and through the front door. The main room was mostly kitchen, and we saw Aunt Emily in the corner pulling something out of the oven. She looked up when the door opened and wide smile spread across her face when she saw us.

Despite those three scars on her face, Aunt Emily still looked beautiful. Her long hair fell down her back like silk, and her smile warmed up her whole face. She set the tray she had pulled out of the oven down and opened her arms up wide. I ran into eagerly, making her laugh, a warm, happy sound.

"Hey Bri," she said stroking my hair. "I missed you so much. Wow, you've gotten so tall."

I laughed and said into her shoulder. "That's what everyone says, Aunt Em."

She pulled back so she could get a better look at me. "You're prettier than I remember! What's your secret?"

"Hmm…I don't know," I said, tilting my head slightly. "Sleep?"

She laughed and patted my cheek. "So, who's your friend?"

I turned and walked over to Lacey, who was watching Emily with an awe-struck expression. I nudged her and she snapped out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry," she said, mouth still slightly slack. "You're just…so…what's the right word…beautiful!"

Emily laughed. "Thank you dear. That's very kind. I'm Emily Young. And you are?" She extended her hand, which Lacey shook willingly.

"I'm Lacey Sullivan, ma'am."

"Ma'am…hmm, I think that makes me sound like an uptight matron." She mused, making us laugh. She smiled and continued, "You can just call me Emily."

Lacey smiled and nodded.

"Well, you girls go sit down while I finish making dinner," Emily said, gesturing to the table before turning to her fiancée. "Sam, honey, why don't you take those to their bedroom."

Sam smiled and kissed Emily's forehead before leaving and taking the luggage somewhere to the back of the house. Lacey and I sat down at the table, talking and gushing to Emily about how pretty her house was while she moved around the kitchen, getting dinner ready for her guests (which were supposed to be more than just us).

We were still going at it when we heard laughter from outside.

"The boys are here," Sam said, standing up.

"Get ready girls," Emily said. "You're in for a…shall I say shock?"

"Why's that?" Lacey asked.

"Those boys are so muscular that it still surprises me sometimes."

We both giggled and exchanged glances with each other. Cute, muscular boys (hopefully single!)?

The door suddenly opened and in stepped six tall, tan, and (yes!) muscular boys. They all grinned at us and we grinned back. I couldn't help but look at each of them. I looked into each of their eyes, just like I always do when I meet new people. When I got to the boy on the end, my heart stuttered. Suddenly I was lost in his deep, brown eyes. My heart sighed and I realized he was staring at me too. Light danced in his eyes, magnifying the awe-struck look he had. He smiled and right then I felt like I'd just met the most extraordinary person on earth.

_Think I'm really fallin' for his smiles_

_Get butterflies when he says my name_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special _

_And when he's looking at me _

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe, something's tellin' me_

_Tellin' me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one…_

**Tell me what you think! Read and Review please! (you should really think about it cuz I'm using my manners)**


	3. Chapter 3 Fallin' For You

**A/N Special shout out: Hibana, you rock! This next chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Twilight related. Colbie Caillat owns the song Fallin' For You.**

Chapter Three- Fallin' For You

Jacob's POV

"Don't be dumb, Paul," Embry said, rolling his eyes.

"What? Jake's been lonely since Bella left. He needs a play mate," Paul said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Get it? Play 'mate'?"

"Yes Paul," I said edgily. "We get it."

Quil, being the great friend he is, came to my rescue. "Really, man. Be serious. What are the chances that Jacob's soul mate is in that house?" Quil asked, pointing to Emily's small house.

"Not a lot," Embry said, agreeing with Quil.

"Just the same amount of Paul's brain cells," Seth muttered. We all burst out laughing, including Paul, who was calmer than usual since he'd just been out running for four hours.

We pushed open the door and walked in, all of us looking for the two runaways that would be living with Emily and Sam. They were sitting at the table, and they both grinned at us. One girl, the girl closer to Sam, looked at each of us directly. 'Friendly type' I thought. 'Perfect for La Push.'

And apparently perfect for me.

The second our eyes met, I felt like all the strings bounding me to the earth shifted. They re-aligned themselves to where I was connected to that one girl. My soul mate.

Her emerald green eyes grew wide. They were framed by thick, long eyelashes that made them appear brighter. Her dark hair fell in long curls down to the middle of her back. There were a few freckles across her nose (barely noticeable) but they seemed to stand out when she blushed, a light pink, making her delicate face even more beautiful. Her lips were also pink, perfect, full lips that I knew a lot of girls would kill for.

She smiled suddenly, and her face lit up, almost like a light going on. I swear she was an angel sent straight from heaven. I realized she was staring at me, too, and I could feel a grin spreading across my face. That caused her to blush a deeper shade of pink. 'Does she always blush easily' I thought absent-mindedly. I was pulled out of my state of bliss (did I just say that?) when Sam introduced the two girls to us.

"Guys this is Lacey Sullivan," Sam said, gesturing to the blonde haired girl (not my angel), "and Emily's niece, Briana Quinn."

Briana. What a strange name. Her last name too. Must be Irish.

Seth stepped forward and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater." After shaking both their hands, he leaned closer and whispered, "I'm the coolest one. The rest of them are dorks."

Both of them laughed. Briana's laugh was like a blanket warming my heart. Her laugh made me feel relaxed and calm, like a familiar face after a hard day. I sighed inwardly (or, at least I hope I did).

Seth straightened up and introduced the rest of us. "This is Paul, Jared, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, and Jacob Black." She smiled when she heard my name, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Both the girls said hi at the same time. They turned each other and said, "That was my line."

They glared and spoke again, still speaking in unison. "No, you said hi first last time. I did? You did? You did. No, you did. Stop that. Seriously, joke's over. Stop. Ugh!"

We all laughed. Emily interrupted their bickering to announce dinner was ready. We all surrounded the table; some people (Paul, Jared, and Embry) shoved each other playfully to get to the table first. I noticed Briana looked at Lacey and they both pursed their lips in amusement. Huh. Sam would explain it later.

After everybody had gotten their plates filled, Lacey gaping at Paul's mound of food with a horrified expression, it was clear that everyone wanted to hear their story.

"Where are you guys from," Seth asked. He was sitting across from Lacey, glancing back in forth between so they knew he didn't care who answered. Yes, where were they from? I wanted to know exactly where a piece of heaven had been located.

Briana spoke up first, her voice sounding almost musical. "We're from Idaho."

"Where the potatoes grow," Lacey added in, grinning at Briana, apparently sharing an inside joke.

Huh. Idaho. Strange place for heaven to be…

"Potatoes. What, did you guys eat French fries everyday?" Paul asked.

"Of course not!" Lacey said, pretending to be offended.

Briana played along, and with the same tone as Lacey, she said, "We ate French fries every other day."

Everyone laughed. They seemed to have a gift for making us laugh easily. Briana also made me smile easily.

The guys continued to drill them with questions while Emily cleared the table and began cleaning the dishes. Briana, a look of genuine concern on her face, said, "Aunt Emily, I can help you with that." She stood up, but Emily shook her head.

"No way, girly. Why don't you and Lacey go sit down and entertain the boys some more."

Briana smiled and Lacey giggled. They moved into the living room, they rest of us migrating with them, as if they were magnets and we were magnetized by them. 'I might not be magnetized, but I certainly am mesmerized' I thought, drifting close behind Briana. Paul caught my and winked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, but otherwise ignored him.

Briana and Lacey sat down on one of the couches; Paul, Jared, and Seth sat on the other one while Embry sat on the floor. Quil and I were the last ones in since the doorway was so small. We exchanged glances and surveyed the seating arrangements. Briana caught my eye and smiled, gesturing to the spot next to her on the couch. I smiled back and sat down next to her. I could practically hear Paul's brain working as he thought of all the things he could say to me to get on my nerves when we left.

Briana turned to me and titled her head slightly, causing some of her curls to slide down her shoulder. "You haven't said much," she said, clearly curious.

Just looking at her made it hard to think. Somewhere in my brain, a thought formed, and since I couldn't think of anything else, so I went with it no matter how corny it was. "It's hard to think of something smart to say when you're in the presence of such a pretty girl."

She blushed and I made a mental note that she liked corny, romantic things.

"Aw, Jake's got a crush," Paul teased. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, hitting him right in the face. Briana and Lacey laughed. Hearing Briana's pleasure made me want to do more. Before I could think of something funny to say, Seth poked Paul on the nose, making it seem like he was inspecting him.

"Hey dude. You have a slight bruise from where Jake punched you in the nose," Seth said, and poked him again. Paul yelped and the girls laughed harder.

"You punched him in the nose?" Briana asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "What can I say, other than the fact that it was almost too easy to get him." I grinned at her and she giggled. Her giggle made her look adorable, almost too cute, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

We talked for another hour or so, until Emily announced that Briana and Lacey needed to go to sleep. They had started arguing, saying how they weren't tired, but Emily said they had had a long day and insisted that they get some sleep. Every stood up to leave, each of the guys ruffling their hair on the way out. I was the last boy to leave. After I passed Lacey, she turned and went into the bedroom that Briana and Lacey were sleeping in. I smiled at Briana as I passed her and headed towards the door.

"Jacob?" she said shyly.

I turned around and looked at her, a new smile spreading across my face. If I kept this up, my face was going to be sore in the morning. "Yes, Briana?"

"Um, well it was nice meeting you," she said, putting her hands behind her back and rubbing one leg against the back of the other, obviously embarrassed.

"It was nice meeting you too," I said. "Not tell me what you really wanted to say."

She looked up at me and grinned sheepishly. "I was just wondering…can we hang out tomorrow? Maybe you can show me your favorite place on the reservation, or we could eat dinner or something together…"Briana trailed off, blushing and looking embarrassed again.

"I loved to," I said. "I can come pick you up around 1 o'clock. That is, if you're not busy."

"More than likely I won't be. So, that sounds good to me. More than good, actually. It sounds great.

I smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

As I was walking to my car, I felt my spirits soar. It was just the first day and she already wanted to hang out with me. Yes! 'For once, Paul was right' I thought. Because I was so happy, that _almost_ didn't hurt.

Whatever. I just hope Paul doesn't get used to it.

_All around us _

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm tryin' _

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hidin'_

_What I'm feelin' but I'm tire of _

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spendin' all my time_

_Just thinkin' bout you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waitin' all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you…_

**Hope you liked it! You know the drill. Review please! And tell your friends! I hoping for at least 5 before I post again…maybe…cuz I love writing this story! (Like I said last time) **


	4. Chapter 4 Thriller

**A/N Okay people, I know there are readers out there who haven't commented…WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF? I won't bite (That's Edward's job)! Well, I you don't have to if you don't want to… but comments are appreciated! By the way, if anyone has any songs they think would be in this story, please let me know. I'm running out of ideas!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to the Michael Jackson. (R.I.P.) **

Chapter Four- Thriller

Briana's POV

I was so happy that I practically skipped to the room where we would be staying.

_Technically, it's now you're room._

Technically yes, you're right. Now go away before you spoil my mood.

_You know better than I do that that's not going to happen._

I couldn't fight the grin that was spreading across my face. I walked (more like bounced) into the room and plopped down on my bed with a sigh.

"Looks like someone's happy," Lacey said, hitting my leg with a pillow.

"Yes, I'm extremely happy!" I sat up, too hyper to lie down. "You know Jacob Black?"

"Ooh! The cute one with a really great smile?" Lacey asked, turning her full attention on me.

"Yeah, him. Well…we're going to hang out tomorrow!" I practically shouted.

Lacey squealed and I joined in, and soon were both squealing and giggling like little girls. Emily came right as Lacey pretended to pass out and fell on her bed in a giggling heap.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, laughing.

"Bri's got a date," Lacey said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"With one of the boys? Which one?" Emily asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Jacob," I said with a big grin. Suddenly, my face darkened. "I don't have anything to wear!" I wailed.

"You know, girls always say that, and then they always find something to wear," Lacey said. "It's just how girls are."

"Let's look in your bag," Emily suggested. She stood up and rifled through my suitcase for a few minutes before pulling out a pair of dark jeans and one of my favorite purple shirts. "We can start with this, and find accessories tomorrow." She laid the clothes across the back of a chair and turned to smile at me. "I'm so glad Jake's finally found a girl he likes. I-," she stopped abruptly and smiled at me again. "Well, goodnight girls."

"That was weird," I said when she left.

"What was?" Lacey asked while she dug through my bag to see what jewelry she could find.

"Aunt Emily looked like she wanted to say more, but then she changed her mind."

Lacey shrugged. "You're being paranoid. Now get some sleep so you'll look just like Sleeping Beauty when you wake up."

I laughed and crawled into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. Guess Emily was right when she said we would be tired…

'_I was in the middle of a field. The sun was bright and I just walked along at a leisurely pace, enjoying the scene. Suddenly, Jacob was standing in the middle of the field. I smiled and tried my best to memorize his every features before I had to go._

_His deep, brown eyes were so distracting. So was his smile, which stood out bright against his russet colored skin. I could see his muscles through his shirt. They were strong, and almost bulging, like his shirt was about to rip. His shaggy, dark hair fell into his eyes, making him look extremely cute._

_A noise came from somewhere behind the trees surrounding us. Jacob's handsome face twisted with worry and after glancing behind him, he yelled at me, "Run, Briana. Go, now!"_

_I stared at him, confused. "Why should I run?" I asked. "I want to stay with you." I took a step towards him, but as soon as I did he stepped back, creating equal distance between us again._

"_It's not safe. Please, just go!" He pleaded. "I'll catch up with you, I promise."_

_After a moment, I nodded. Before I could get a chance to leave, a person stepped out from between two trees. He was remarkably beautiful. His pale skin glittered in the sun, throwing millions of tiny rainbows everywhere. Then I looked in his eyes. They were bright red, and sent chills down my spine. Somehow, I realized that he was a vampire. The annoying voice in my head confirmed that when it didn't say anything. _

"_Jacob, let's go!" I yelled. I looked back at him, just in time to see the gorgeous boy I had a crush on transform into a huge, brown-red wolf. He snarled at the vampire, who smiled back at him._

_The Jacob-wolf lunged, and soon they were moving too fast for me to understand what was going on. Suddenly, another male vampire appeared next to me. He looked at his friend and Jacob, and then at me._

_He grinned and his intentions showed through his eyes. I screamed and turned to run, but his cold hands locked around my wrist and yanked me backwards. Swiftly, I was thrown over his shoulder. The man turned to his partner and said, "I have the girl. Leave the mutt and let him suffer from a different type of wound."_

_With that the two vampires took off, carrying me with them. After that I blacked out.'_

_*You hear the door slam _

_And realize there's no where left to run_

_You feel the cold hand_

_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes _

_And hope that this is just imagination, girl!_

_But all the while_

_You hear the creature creeping up behind _

_You're out of time_

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't know second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fightin' for you life inside a killer_

_Thriller tonight*_

**Hey guys. I really wanted to end this with Briana's dream, so sorry if the format is a little confusing. The asterisks signal that it's the song lyrics, not the dream. Okay, you know the drill. R & R. Well, I guess just do one R since you've already read…**

**Anyways, stay cool, Cool Cats!**


	5. Chapter 5 New Divide

**A/N it's only fair to warn you that this chapter is gonna be short. Sorry, but I'm a suspense builder! (Still in Briana's point of view)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight = Stephenie Meyer's (not mine****) **

**Song = Linkin Park (it's from Transformers 2! I 3 that movie!)**

Chapter Five- New Divide

I woke gasping and covered in sweat. 'That was a weird dream' I thought.

_Not as weird as your surroundings._

Oh, shut up. You're just talking nonsense.

_You haven't even looked around._

I'm still in my bed at Emily and Sam's house.

_Then where's the blanket?_

…

Startled, I realized that there was no blanket. I felt around, and instead of sheets, I felt smooth, cold tiles.

'How in the world did I end up in Aunt Emily's kitchen?'

_This isn't the kitchen! Do you remember any tile when you were gushing like an idiot earlier?_

Someone's a little cranky.

_DO YOU NOT REALIZE YOUR CONDITION? OPEN YOUR EYES!_

Do be stupid. Go back to your little storage room or whatever. No one needs you. You make me feel insane sometimes.

_I can't go away. I'm your conscience._

Oh sure. When did I enter into the movie, Finding Nemo?

_Just look around._

Just to get the voice to shut up, I stood up and walked around, hands outstretched, feeling for furniture. The stove was right about here-what? It had been there not even three hours ago. 'Maybe I'm not in the kitchen.'

_What did I tell you?_

I grimaced but otherwise ignored the voice. 'Where am I?'

_Maybe you should walk around. I dunno. Just a suggestion...not that anyone ever listens to me..._

Oh great. Now was not the time for the dang voice in my head to have a mental breakdown. Or...an even more mental than mental breakdown... ugh! Now the voice had me distracted!

I shook my head vigorously and realized that my eyes had finally adjusted to the dark. I could make out shapes that were supposedly furniture, which I would have sat on in any other situation, but decided it'd be better for me to just get out of here as fast as possible.

I spotted a door and immediately walked towards it. I hoped that it was the front door and not the bathroom door, in case anybody was an alcoholic and was passed out in the bathtub. I pulled on the handle-

-and found myself looking a vampire right in the cold, red eyes.

In the distance, a single piercing howl shattered the silence

_I remembered black skies_

_The lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash_

_As time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign_

_That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason _

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between us_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide…_

**Evil, right? Just ending it right there…tsk, tsk, tsk. **

**Hee hee hee…**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Who'sAfraidOfTheBigBadWolf?

**A/N Hey, so last chapter I said it was going to be short because I wanted to leave you hanging. But I never said that that was the ****only**** chapter I would be publishing today. Tricky, tricky.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Briana and Lacey. The song, Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf (remix), is owned by B5.**

Chapter Six- Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Jacob's POV

As soon as I got the call, I raced to Sam and Emily's house. Sam had heard a strange noise and had gotten up to check it out. He had looked outside, looking to see if anyone had been trying to break in, when he had caught a whiff of vampire stench. He had followed the smell right up to Lacey's and Briana's window. He had looked in to see if they were okay; only Lacey was in her bed.

I burst through the door to find everyone already there.

"How strong is Briana's scent, Sam?" I asked, already nervous that she had been missing for hours. She could have disappeared almost as soon as I had left.

"It's not weak, but it's not strong either. Even if the scent was strong, we still wouldn't have been able to track her. The leech's smell is all around her."

"So then we follow the bloodsucker's smell and find Briana," Jared said.

"It can't be that simple," Sam said. "There's something we don't know about. Unless this vampire is a newborn, he would have set a trap for us."

"It had to have been a little mature," Quil mused, lost in thought. "After all, a newborn vampire wouldn't have been able to grab just Briana."

"Unless they were under strict orders," Embry said.

"Vampires don't work like us, Embry," Sam said, shaking his head. "The only reason they would behave was if they were mature."

Something Sam said seemed to click in Seth's head. "There are a few other reasons, Sam. First off, some parasites are a little scarier than others, so this vampire could be working out of fear for someone else. Or they're doing it for their mate."

"That's true," Sam said.

"Yeah, but Briana doesn't even know about vampires. She couldn't have done anything to one of them," Paul argued.

"Look, guys," I said, getting a little annoyed. We were wasting our time. "We can figure out the leech's problem later. Briana's life could be at risk right now!"

"Jacob's right," Sam said. "Let's go."

We all hurried out of the house and phased quickly. Sam sniffed around for the scent and then barreled into the forest once he caught it.

_Man, why do vampires have to reek so much? _Paul thought, scrunching up his nose.

_I don't know but it sure helps us_: Seth

_Yeah, if we get over the nausea: _Jared

_Guys, focus! _Sam's voice rang with the strange double voice it always took on when he went into alpha mode. We ran in silence for a moment, the landscape flying away beneath us.

Suddenly, we were in a little clearing, and they smell was so strong I almost gagged. _Yep, this is it. _

We paced around, looking for any signs of life.

_Hey, _Seth thought, sniffing the ground. _I found a trail. _We all ran towards the trail, and then followed it several yards until a log cabin loomed into few. We were about to head towards it when a tree rustled. We backed up and hid in the trees, clamping our mouths shut when a bloodsucker walked into view.

When he was only three feet from the door, it opened and Briana appeared. The vampire grinned, and before I could contain myself, I howled ferociously.

Briana gasped and seemed to have trouble deciding if she was more scared of the leech in front of her or the strange howl from the woods. Meanwhile, the vampire turned and snarled in our direction.

_Go! _Sam ordered. We all charged at the parasite, his mouth popping open when he saw us all. Briana gasped again, but this time it was different somehow.

_Jacob, we'll take care of the vampire. You go take care of Briana _Sam ordered.

I nodded and separated from the pack, heading towards the cabin as they headed towards the bloodsucker. He backed up a few times before turning and fleeing for his life, or what's left of it, anyways. The pack chased after him, and I knew right away he was no match for six snarling werewolves.

I turned my attention to Briana, who was staring wide-eyed at me. At first I thought she was scared, but then I realized she was looking at me with relief and recognition. When I walked closer, she didn't back away. Soon I was right in front of her, her head tilted up slightly so she could keep looking at my face. Her green eyes sparkled from the light of the moon.

She reached up and ran her fingers through the fur on top of my head. I sighed despite myself and she smiled widely.

Suddenly she gasped. "I know you!"

'Well of course you know me. We're going on a date tomorrow' I thought.

"I saw you in my dream," she continued. "Right before I woke up and realized I'd been kidnapped. Which I have no clue about whatsoever."

_Jacob, just in case she guesses that it's you, you need to decide whether or not you're going to tell her now _Sam said.

_I'll tell her since she is my imprint._

_Like she's gonna guess it _Paul thought.

Briana seemed to be talking more to herself now than to me. "That was a strange dream. First there was Jacob in a field, and then he was gone and there were to vampires and you there…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

Abruptly, her eyes widened and her mouth popped open. She looked at me, surprise in her eyes.

_What's up with her? _Jared asked.

_Do you think she guessed it? _Quil added.

'She couldn't have' I thought to myself, although that didn't matter because the pack could hear me anyways.

_Guys, she's not gonna guess it! _Paul said, slightly annoyed.

Briana shook her head vigorously. She looked at me again, her eyes strangely curious, and said, "Jacob?"

She guessed it.

_From the throw there were 3 little pigs_

_Little hats and piggy wigs_

_For the big bad wolf, the very bad big bad wolf_

_They didn't give 3 figs_

_Number 1, man he liked to play, so he built his house with hay_

_With a hey toot toot and he blew on his flute and_

_Played around all day, now let's ride_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, big bad wolf, big bad wolf?_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid y'all, _

_We ain't afraid, uh_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, big bad wolf, big bad wolf?_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid ya'll_

_We ain't afraid…_

**I just wanted to thank all my readers and reviewers real quick! So…THANK YOU ALL! YOU GUYS ROCK! Don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble

**A/N Hey all you readers! Sorry it's been a few days since my last update, I've been busy packing for a trip. Well, the next chapter is here now, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and I own a pair of leopard print shoelaces! Pink owns the song, Trouble.**

Chapter Seven- Trouble

Briana's POV

"Jacob?" I asked, looking the huge wolf right in the eyes.

The wolf-that-could-be-Jacob grinned, showing all its teeth and poking its tongue out of the side of its mouth. Its body shook for a second, like it was holding in laughter.

'What's so funny?' I thought.

The wolf suddenly looked towards the edge of the forest, where a group of men were now gathered. With a gasp, I realized it was Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth, and Jared.

_Whoa. I did not see that coming._

Of course you didn't! You're useless; how could I expect anything less?

Suddenly, in the back of my head, there was the image of someone sticking their tongue out at me. Hmph. Feisty conscience.

"Briana," Sam said, bringing me back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. As you can see, there are some things we need to explain to you."

If Sam wasn't so nice, I probably would have said something rude and sarcastic like, "No! Really?" But, of course, he _was _nice, so I just nodded my head.

Sam turned to wolf I was still petting and said, "Jacob, why don't you go phase and come back. You have the most to tell her."

Ha! It _was _Jacob! But what did he have to tell me?

The wolf nodded and ran into the trees. My hand dropped to my side, and I suddenly blushed. I must have looked like an idiot, just standing there petting Jacob like a dog and its owner.

_It didn't look like he minded…_

Man, I hope he didn't! He was such a cute werewolf!

Wait…

Did I just think that? Oh great…

Jacob came back a minute later wearing just a pair of cut-off jeans. He came over and stood next to me, grinning, probably thinking about me petting him.

Why can't the ground just swallow me up?

"Alright Briana," Sam said, getting my attention again. "You probably have some questions, but let us tell our story first." He waited, so I just nodded, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible.

"She should probably sit down," Seth suggested. "She looks tired."

"No, I'm fine!" I said. I was about to say more, but was interrupted by a huge yawn. The boys laughed, causing me to blush. "Huh. Guess I didn't realize how tired I was," I said, trying to recover.

I yawned again and felt someone pushing me down so I would sit. The boys all gathered around me, forming a loose circle. I spent the next half hour learning about vampires, werewolves, and this strange thing called imprinting. It was something werewolves did when they found their other half, or soul mate. Apparently, Jacob had imprinted on me.

When Jacob told me that, he looked a little nervous; like he thought I wasn't going to want to be with him or something. Hello! We were going on a date later!

I think my reaction surprised him, starting with when I said, "Really? So, when you imprint, you won't want to be with anyone else?"

"Yeah, sort of. I guess you could put it like that."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Really? How?"

"Easy; no more broken hearts!"

The boys had all laughed when I had said that. It was so easy to talk with them, especially Jacob. Moving to La Push was the best decision I could have ever made.

Or, that's what I thought. Little did I know exactly how much danger I was in.

_No attorneys to plead my case_

_No opiates to send me into outer space_

_And my fingers are bejeweled_

_With diamonds and gold but that ain't_

_Gonna help me now_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

**What's going to happen next? Why did I underline the word, much? Why is this chapter so short? Why am I asking these questions? You will have to wait to find out…**

**Muwahahahaha! **

**(Please review! They are ****much**** appreciated! *wink, wink*)**


	8. Chapter 8 Concrete Angel

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, but I've had a serious case of writer's block. And I'm also sad because you guys are all gonna get mad at me…but…I'm gonna be gone for a week so no updates 'til then. Sorry! Don't worry though; I'm gonna make this chapter extra long (or try to, anyways). Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Martina McBride owns Concrete Angel. (This is where the title comes in!)**

Chapter Eight- Concrete Angel

Third Person POV

_The weeks passed by, feeling more like minutes. When Briana and Lacey turned eighteen, they went out and bought a small house, down the road from Sam and Emily's. Lacey developed a crush on their neighbor, Todd, and soon had a boyfriend. Briana and Jacob's relationship blossomed and they were happily in love. _

_Happy ending, right?_

_Wrong. _

_A certain someone was still alive…_

_Remember, there were _two _vampires. _

_And only _one _got destroyed…_

Briana's POV

I woke up, gasping and covered in sweat. Even though the incident at that cabin in the middle of the woods was long gone, I still had dreams about it. Or rather, the same dream, but with variations.

There was only one vampire now, and I recognized him, but I couldn't exactly nail down his name. I would be on the verge of remembering when I would wake up. I felt like someone or something was toying with me, giving me dreams, letting me figure things out, then forcing me into reality, so hard and fast I forgot everything I remembered.

I told Jacob about every one of my dreams. He listened in silence, never interrupting, nodding his head every now and then, his beautiful brown eyes always blank and staring off into space.

I looked at my alarm clock to see what time it was. 3:09 AM. Was Jacob awake now? I shivered and realized how cold it was in my room. If I called Jacob, he would come and instantly warm me up. He knew how hard it was for me to sleep in the winter, especially with all these crazy dreams I was having.

I was about to call him when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw it was nothing but my curtain fluttering in the wind. It took me a second before I smacked my forehead at my forgetfulness. The reason I was so cold was because I had left my window open. There was no need to bother Jacob now.

I got up, closed the window, and locked. I was about to turn when I was hit by a wave of déjà vu. 'Why is that?' I thought absentmindedly.

That's when it hit me.

I had closed my window last night.

Someone had been in my room.

Someone who was cold enough to make a perfectly heated room turn freezing in a few seconds.

A vampire had been in my room.

Watching me.

I bit back a scream and suddenly thought of Lacey.

_What if he went into Lacey's room? _

I was slightly agitated because my conscience was being slow today, but was too worried to do anything about it. I ran down the hall and threw open Lacey's door. **(A/N I wish that I could just end the chapter there, but I promised you a long one! So, to make both of us happy, I'm going to be mean and switch characters. Muwahahahaha!) **

_Earlier that day_

Jacob's POV

I sighed and stretched out horizontally on Briana's bed. She sighed, frustrated, and dropped another pair of earrings onto her dresser top.

"Bri, chill," I said, fighting back laughter. "We're just going to Sam and Emily's."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to look nice! We're celebrating," she said, looking at me through the mirror.

I snorted and said, "The celebration is for Jared and Kim's 2nd year anniversary. That's hardly worth a party."

"You go on thinking that," Briana said, turning to me, "but I won't, because Kim is the important one here."

"And not Jared?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"He's a wiener dog, that's why."

I laughed, appreciating my girlfriend's sense of humor and how it closely resembled mine. Briana sighed and sat down on the bed. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at her, memorizing her features, like I always do.

"What?" she asked when she noticed I was watching her, blushing self-consciously.

"Nothing," I said.

"Nothing at all?"

"Well…I was just thinking about how I could describe you."

"Describe me?"

"Yeah, just so I could fully appreciate you more."

"Have you thought of anything?"

"An angel…"

"No way! Angels are perfect. I am not."

"You're perfect to me."

"And to me, I'm stubborn. Rock solid."

"Rock solid? That stubborn?"

"Yes. Like concrete."

"Concrete," I murmured, and then smiled. "A concrete angel."

She blushed, but said, "I guess I could allow that. As long as you get the idea that I'm stubborn."

I smiled and pulled her close to me. She snuggled into my side, and we laid there, peacefully, wrapped in each others arms. The afternoon sun came in through the window, a nice surprise to Washington's inhabitants. It warmed us, and soon we fell asleep, dreaming the same dream, feeling serenely happy.

(**A/N My fun's not over yet! Are you feeling as happy and as peaceful as they are? Yeah, well not any more! I'm going to mean and jerk you back into Briana's scary situation. Hee hee hee!)**

_Back to before!_

Briana's POV

I ran down the hall and threw open Lacey's door. She jumped up because of the loud noise.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice rising an octave higher.

I looked out her window and my heart almost stopped. The intruder was standing right there. He grinned evilly, and let out a cruel laugh.

Lacey glanced at the window and did a double take. She screamed and jumped out of bed, running towards me. I grabbed her hand tightly in mine, and we both watched the vampire with wide eyes.

Suddenly, I realized exactly who the vampire was.

"Lacey," I whispered. "It's him."

She choked back another scream as she realized I was right.

"We're safe, though," she said. Then she turned to me, her eyes alarmed. "Right?"

Before I could answer, the glass in the window shattered, and he leapt lightly into the room.

"Hello, Briana. Did you miss me?"

I couldn't help myself; I screamed. Loud. The loudest I had ever been.

I went into panic mode. Grabbing Lacey, I turned and ran.

Stupid mistake.

He caught my wrist and yanked me backwards. I flew through the air, smacking into the wall. I tried to move my arm, and ended up screaming. It was definitely broken. His cold, cruel laugh echoed off the walls.

I tried to crawl away, but again he grabbed me. His icy cold fingers locked around my ankle. One second I was soaring, and the next I skidding across the kitchen counter, and flopping onto the floor. A glass vase that had been sitting there teetered and fell, crashing onto the ground next to me. Roses fell onto my face, water leaked onto my shirt, and a glass shard cut my arm. The rose thorns were also cutting me, so I grabbed them and threw them across the floor. My arm and possibly my leg were broken, I was bleeding from several spots, and every nerve in my body screamed when I tried to move.

I hoped Lacey was okay.

I looked up and saw him, standing over me. His red eyes seemed to glow brighter as he saw the blood dripping down my arm. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened his eyes again, they were completely black. Somewhere, someone screamed. It was a long, endless scream and it kept going.

'Why wouldn't the screaming stop? Was it Lacey?' I wondered.

_The screaming is coming from you._

I realized abruptly that I _was _screaming. But I didn't care enough to stop it. Because he was leaning in, getting closer…

_I love you, Jacob_…

That's what every lover said before they died. Jacob loved me because I was different. So I would be different 'til the very end.

_Scratch that, Jake. You were the best thing that every happened to me. I'm so glad that I got to spend time with you today, even if we didn't do much. I am your concrete angel, Jake. I always will be. But now, my concrete is crumbling…_

Then I blacked out.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night the neighbors hear, but they turn out the light a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate when morning comes, it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved Concrete Angel…_

**(A/N Yay! I got to be evil 3 times today! I hope this was long enough for you. There is supposed to be internet connection at the place where I'm going on vacation, so hopefully I will be able to update from there. But if not, I'll update a lot when I get back, probably two or three chapters each time. **

**Be good readers and show your love by reviewing! It can be about anything, like the story, or your pet, or even your favorite food. I don't care; I just want to know you're there! ((No rhyme intended.)) **

**A word from my sponsor:**

**Kephanimie- Random and loving it since the day I was born!) **


	9. Chapter 9 It's Not Over

**A/N Hey hey people! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. You guys must hate me! It's just that I've been **_**really **_**busy and stuff (you know how summers are), so, yeah. But I promise I will update more now that I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: The same ol' stuff**

Chapter Nine- It's Not Over

Briana's POV

I was in a strange state when I came to my senses. I didn't feel attached to my body. It felt more like I was just floating a few feet above myself, knowing that I was there but not able to reach myself. I could hear things like a beeping noise that was going at a steady rhythm, one second in between each beep. I could also hear voices talking in hushed whispers.

I only got a few phrases from the conversation, things that didn't make sense. "…Broken…lucky that she…no, that's not…don't…she is…" I wanted to ask what they were talking about, but I couldn't open my mouth. I realized suddenly that I was extremely tired, and gave up trying to make sense of anything, drifting back asleep.

…

I woke up again sometime later, but instead of the reverie I was in last time, I found myself in my body, sore all over the place. It hurt to move, but I wanted to know what was going on. I fought against my heavy eyelids, forcing them open. I was in a hospital, I realized. There were wires everywhere, and I realized the beeping noise I had heard earlier was my heart, which was now thumping and a slightly fast pace because I was confused and worried.

I finally noticed that Jacob was slouched in a chair in the corner, eyes closed, snoring lightly. I sighed and looked out the window, noting that it was probably sometime close to midnight, and fell back onto my pillow.

Without meaning too, I fell asleep, knowing deep in my mind that this wasn't even close to being the worst thing about my situation. My troubles had just begun.

_I __was blown away what could I say__  
__It all seemed to make sense__  
__You've taken away everything__  
__And I can't do without__  
__I try to see the good in life__  
__But good things in life are hard to find_

_Blow it away, Blow it away__  
__Can we make this something good__  
__Well I'll try to do it right this time around__  
__Let's start over__  
__I'll try to do it right this time around__  
__It's not over__  
__There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground__  
__This love is killing me, but you're the only one__  
__It's not over_

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long! The next one will be longer, I pinky promise! As long as you promise to be good readers and review! I'll try to get another chapter in today if I can. **


	10. Chapter 10 It's Not Over Part Two

**A/N Hey, would you look at that? Two in one day! Oh yeah! Bonus! Okay, so I decided that this would be parte dos de mi cuenta (I have been in Spanish class for awhile, two months to be exact, but I'm pretty sure I said part two of my story. Sorry if it's not!).**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg, I still don't own Twilight. Or the song, but I didn't beg as much for that.**

Chapter Ten- It's Not Over (Part Two)

Briana's POV

I woke up again sometime early the next morning. I sat up in the hospital bed and stretched my stiff joints, or tried to anyways because it HURT! I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Bri?"

I jumped slightly and realized Jacob was still in the room.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"S'Okay. Jake, what happened?"

"You tell me. We were just patrolling when we heard a lot of noise coming from your place, so-"

"What kind of noise?"

"Screaming. Things breaking. Laughing. Anyways, we busted down the door, sorry about that, and saw this leech standing over you. You had passed about, but man you were bleeding. Half of us chased the leech and the other half carried you and Lacey to the hospital."

"How is Lacey?"

"She's way better than you. No need to panic, Bri. She only had a few shards of broken glass in her arm."

"What happened to me?"

"A broken arm, a few bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, and cuts and scrapes everywhere. It scared me half to death."

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I scared you."

"S'Okay. You scared me, I scared you. Now we're even."

I laughed half-heartedly, but stopped quickly. Even the slightest movement hurt. Jake looked at me with a pained expression, probably wanting to help, but not wanting to make it worse. He opened his mouth to say something, but then a nurse came in.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" she asked kindly.

"Sore."

She chuckled and picked up a clipboard with a stack of paper on it. "I'll bet. Falling down the stairs and sliding into the kitchen counter hurts."

I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. What was she talking about? I glanced at Jacob and realized that she got a version of the story that made much more sense than saying, "She got attacked by a vampire."

"Yup. That's the last time I go for a midnight snack without any lights on," I said.

"I thought you were getting up to use the bathroom."

I panicked and broke into a sweat. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I remembered the heart monitor and immediately started to calm myself down, not wanting my heart beat to give me away. "Right. But then I realized I was a little hungry and started to head downstairs to get a snack."

"And you tripped on the rug, right?"

"Right."

"That makes sense. Your friend Lacey only knew that you were going to bathroom, so she didn't tell us about the snack."

"Yeah, that makes sense alright."

"She said the fall had knocked you unconscious, and when she bent down to check on you, she knocked over the glass vase on a counter and it fell onto the floor next to you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. She had to get stitches in her arm, but she's perfectly fine now."

"Good."

"Well, everything seems to be fine for now. Just hit that button above your bed if you need anything," she said, turning to leave. As soon as she closed the door, I turned and glared at Jacob.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you."

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically.

"You recovered pretty well."

"Thanks."

Jacob smiled at my moodiness and picked up the chair he had been sitting in, moving it over to my bedside.

"Now," he said, staring straight into my eyes. "You have some explaining to do."

"What do I have to explain?"

"Who was he and why was he trying to kill you?"

I sighed. I hated to tell this story, but Jacob had a right to know. "My parents didn't _just _die in a car crash. They were excellent drivers, actually. Never even had a ticket in their lives. We had been driving home from a trip my parents had planned to find more information about something they had been studying. You see, they had _two _jobs, one that they hid from everybody else. They liked to try and figure out the millions of puzzle pieces to the world of mythical creatures. Like you."

"It was raining really hard. We stopped at a gas station to refill the tank, when a man came out of no where. My parents froze and stared at him. I was only four then, and I did what any other four-year-old would do; giggle and wave. The man smiled at me and took a deep breath, saying 'Wow. You smell delicious.' That seemed to snap my parents out of their shocked state, and they grabbed me, jumped in the car and drove away, going faster than the speed limit for the first times in their lives."

"We didn't get far before the man was there, in the middle of the road. He grabbed the side of the car and threw it like it was a feather. We flipped and rolled onto the side of the road. He ripped off the door and snapped my parents' necks, as easily as if they were twigs. Before he could get to me, a car drove by, and the man was suddenly gone. But I heard him vow to get me one day, just for the fun of the game."

"Of course, I knew the police wouldn't listen to my story, so I had pretended to be waking up when my one of my next-door neighbors opened my car door. Only Lacey knows the real story, well, besides you, I guess."

I turned to look at him and saw Jacob's mouth a little slack, and he was staring at me with unhidden fear. I knew he wasn't scared of the vampire; he was scared for me. For my life. Then he seemed to remember something, and his face instantly turned relieved.

"What?" I asked. Then I panicked, thinking Jacob was trying to protect my feelings. I remembered he hadn't told me if they had gotten the vampire or not, and my mind started going into a crazed state. "What is it?" My voice was an octave higher than normal, and it continued to rise. "Is the vampire still alive? Did you not catch him? Is he going to come back?"

"Bri," Jacob said evenly, interrupting my scared questioning. "You're going to be fine. We caught the parasite last night and got rid of him just like we did his friend."

"Promise? You're not lying?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Do you promise?" I repeated shrilly.

"I promise," he said, pushing some hair out of my eyes. "You should go back to sleep. You still look pretty tired, plus, I have to go talk to Sam and the rest of the guys."

I sighed and said, "Okay. You'll come back soon, though, right? Even if I'm asleep?"

"Of course! I'll be here when you wake up, unless something comes up where the doctor forces me out."

"Okay," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back before kissing my forehead and standing up to leave. Once he was gone, I snuggled deeper under the blankets on the bed and fell asleep again.

_Taken all I could take and I cannot wait_

_We're wasting too much time_

_Being strong holding on_

_Can't let it bring us down_

_My life with you means everything_

_So I won't give up that easily_

_Blow it away, blow it away_

_Can we make this something good_

_Cause it's all misunderstood_

_Well I'll try to do it right this time around_

_Let's start over_

_I'll try to do it right this time around_

_It's not over_

_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one_

_It's not over_

**K-Doke, then. That's it, y'all! Pretty please review, favorite, etc. It would make me soooo happy! Really, it would. I get happy easily. So, just review and let me know you're reading it, and I'll become super-mega-happy! I'm already happy now, 'cause there's a box of cookies upstairs waiting for me. Gonna help me be even more happy? Wanna? Huh, huh? I'll give you a cyber cookie! Plus, the happier I am, the more stuff I write (and the better my stories get, I hope)! Heart you all!**


	11. Chapter 11 Ever Ever After

**A/N Okay, sorry but this is gonna be short. I'm warning you now! Anyways, read on…**

**Disclaimer: The usual sad stuff**

Chapter Eleven: Ever Ever After

Briana's POV

I got out of the hospital a few days later, with only a few things of medicine to take and the order to hang out and not do too much until I was completely healed. Of course, it was really boring just sitting there in my house with nothing to do, so I usually went over to Jake's house.

A lot of the time, the pack would come over and the living room would get really crowded and stuffy. But I didn't mind much since it beat having to sit on my couch staring at a TV program I'd probably already seen thousands of times.

The good thing about hanging out at Jacob's house was that his sisters had tons of books being stored there, so I never ran out of stuff to read. One day I had been reading a sci-fi when Embry had come in and started snorting.

"What's so funny?" I asked, not looking up from the book.

"You read a lot, don't you?"

"Only when I'm bored."

"You're bored?"

"Yup. Even more so now that you arrived."

"Don't be mean. I happen to be very good company."

"Sure you are. You're just the life of the party!"

"Exactly."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know. I chose to ignore it."

I had several conversations with Embry that went in about the same lay-out, but I didn't care because it was surprisingly entertaining. I loved hanging out with the guys because they always made me laugh.

I knew for a fact that I would always have them there, especially Jake, even if they weren't there, if that makes sense. If I was hopelessly bored, all I had to do was call one of them and they would be there, ready to bring on another party. Lacey tried to hang out with me as much as she could, but between her boyfriend, her new job, and filling out college applications, she didn't have a lot of time.

It didn't bother me though; when she was there, we would talk and laugh through most of the night, and I knew I could always count on her, too. I had my life made for me now, and I wasn't about to take anything for granted.

_Story book endings, fairytales coming true_

_Deep down inside we wanna believe they still do_

_In our secretest heart_

_It's our favorite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all wanna make it to_

_Ever ever after_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after_

_It may only be a wish away_

**Hey, like I said, it's short. I tried to make it a good ending. Yeah, I know the story is short, but I have too many ideas in my head that are mixing together to keep going. I **_**might **_**make a sequel; it depends on how good the reviews are. Anyways, be on the look out for new stuff!**


End file.
